


The Bonds of Friendship

by marbie20



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anxiety, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jeremy reaching out to friends, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbie20/pseuds/marbie20
Summary: Jeremy receives a text from a certain someone that leaves him feeling anxious and confused. Luckily he has his loving boyfriend and friends to help him through this.





	The Bonds of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with Jeremy's mom and his anxiety with her abandonment of him. If this is a sensitive topic, please read with caution. Thanks!

Jeremy sat on his bed, staring at his phone blankly. He couldn’t process any type of emotion at this point. He was too shocked to be panicked, and so he was just left feeling cold inside. He looked at the text on his phone, rereading it to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Maybe he was hallucinating. Yeah, that could be it. It was a hallucination. Of course, if it was, why was Michael barging into it?

Michael sauntered into Jeremy’s room, a satisfied grin on his face. “Man, you will never believe what I just…” He paused, seeing the pale look on Jeremy’s face. “Jere? Are you okay?” Jeremy didn’t respond, just kept looking at his phone. Michael climbed into bed with him and wrapped his arm around him.

“Hey, babe, what’s going on?”

Jeremy still didn’t respond, he just handed the phone to Michael, his hand trembling. Michael read the text and his heart fell to his stomach.

“Holy shit.”

Jeremy could only nod. Michael placed a delicate hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Um…are you feeling up to go to Jake’s? Maybe being with friends will help…”

Jeremy tried to process what his boyfriend was saying. Jake’s house. Friends. Right, he had those. Jake was holding a movie night. Right. Yeah, Michael was right. Friends would be good. Jeremy swallowed and turned to Michael, trying to figure out how to use his vocal chords again.

“Yeah…I’d like to go.”

Relief spread through Michael’s face. “Great! That’s great!” He looked back down at the text. “Um, before we go, do you want to talk about this?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Um, n-not really. I just want to go to Jake’s.”

Michael just took Jeremy’s hands in his. “Okay, then let’s go.”

He started to leave when Jeremy stopped him. “Hey, Michael?”

Michael turned to him, concern etching his face. “Yeah?”

Jeremy gripped Michael’s hand. “Please don’t let go. I don’t think I can move without you.”

Michael cupped Jeremy’s cheek in his hand. “Of course, babe, I won’t let go. Just hold on tight, okay?”

Jeremy nodded and let Michael lead him to the car. “You sure you’re up to going to Jake’s?” Michael asked, noticing the paleness in Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy gathered his thoughts. Being with the squad always made him feel better, and hopefully they could help him through this. Of course, only really Michael knew the whole story about this…person. Maybe he could finally tell the others what’s been going on. They’ve proved that they’re his friends, through and through. Maybe tonight he could finally open up.

Jeremy realized that he should respond to Michael. “Yes, I’m sure. I really think that they can help me. I think I’m ready to tell them everything.”

Michael looked at his boyfriend with awe. “Jere, that’s awesome!” He leaned in to plant a small kiss on Jeremy’s nose. Jeremy squirmed in protest but smiled nonetheless. Michael opened the car door for Jeremy and he slid into his seat, smirking at Michael. Michael walked to the other side and climbed in. They started the drive to Jake’s.

“So, Jere, I know you said you didn’t want to talk about it right now, but maybe it could help…?”

Jeremy looked at Michael, his face full of love and concern. Jeremy smiled, admiring the way Michael’s eyes glinted in the moonlight. Jeremy pulled his knees to his chest and sighed.

“Well, she texted me this morning and I just haven’t been able to process it yet.”

Michael looked at him. “Yeah, I get that. Do you want to talk to her?”

Jeremy paused, trying to find the right answer. Did he? Did he really? “I…I don’t know.”

Michael stayed silent for a moment. “It’s okay not to know.”

They were silent the rest of the drive to Jake’s. Michael met Jeremy on his side of the car and opened the door. Jeremy just smiled goofily.

“Why are you being such a gent tonight?”

Michael gave his signature grin. “I just want to pamper my boyfriend, that’s all.”

Jeremy reached for Michael’s hand and they walked hand in hand to the house. Jeremy was already starting to feel the anxiety washing away. He always felt comfortable with his friends, and he felt even better that Michael was next to him. Michael opened the door and they walked in to find the squad already sprawled out on blankets in front of the television.

“I want to watch a rom-com, Jake,” Brooke whined.

Rich rolled his eyes. “No, definitely action. I can’t take another corny Meryl Streep movie.”

Chloe pouted her bottom lip. “I agree with Brookie. Rom-com for the win!”

“How about a drama?” Christine chimed in.

“Or maybe suspense?” Jenna added, leaning on Christine.

Jake groaned loudly. He spotted Michael and Jeremy and waved. “Why don’t we let Michael and Jere make the choice?”

Christine sat up smiling. “Hey guys! We were wondering when you would show up.”

Michael squeezed Jeremy’s hand and exchanged a glance with him. “Now or later?” he whispered.

Jeremy’s fingers fidgeted in Michael’s hand. He looked at all his friends, all of them smiling at him. He could trust them. They cared about him. The last few months were proof of that. And besides, he had to get this off of his chest.

Jeremy cleared his throat. “Uh, before we watch, could I, uh…” he paused, looking at Michael. He nodded encouragingly. “Could I talk to you guys about something?”

Jake stopped fiddling with the DVD player and nodded, joining Rich on a blanket. “Yeah, man, what’s up?”

Chloe brought out a blanket for the two guys to sit on. Michael sat first and Jeremy sat in front of him, leaning into his chest for support.

“Something happened today and I…” he tried to find the words.

Christine reached over and squeezed his leg. “It’s okay, Jeremy. Just tell us what’s going on.”

Jeremy nodded. “You all know that I live with my dad. And you know that my parents are divorced.” He swallowed, debating how to go about this subject. “Well, the truth is…” He felt a lump forming in his chest and he struggled to communicate. Michael rubbed his arms comfortingly. Jeremy took a deep breath and started again. “My mom left us. She thought my dad was a loser and that I was a burden of a son. She abandoned us. I ha-haven’t heard from her since mi-middle school…” He felt his emotions getting the best of him.

Brooke scooted closer to him and leaned against his shoulder. He smiled at her. She always knew how to cheer him up.

“Well today, she…” he squeezed his eyes shut. “She contacted me. She wants to…talk. And I…” He fluttered his eyes open and saw concern etched on every one of his friends’ faces. “I don’t know what to do. I mean, I love her but…at the same time, I wish she would just go away forever. She broke up this family. Why should I give her the benefit of the doubt? What does she even want? First she leaves us and now she wants…” He felt tears forming and he couldn’t stop them from falling from his eyelashes. He pulled his knees to his chest, burying his head in his chest.

“I j-just struggle with this and I…I just need s-support. I don’t know what to do-o,” he stuttered.

For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was Jeremy’s crying. He thought he made a huge mistake telling them. They probably all thought he was pathetic. He sniffled and muttered, “N-never mind, let’s just w-watch the movie.”

Michael hugged him from behind and kissed him gently behind the ear. Jeremy felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Brooke looking at him, her eyes wide and shiny with sadness.

“Jeremy,” Jake started, “I know better than anyone that we are not defined by our parents. We choose who we want to be and I can tell that your mom hurt you. You don’t owe her anything, okay? If you don’t want to talk to her, then don’t. It’s whatever makes you comfortable.”

Rich nodded in agreement. “I think you’re being incredibly brave, Jeremy.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “And she was wrong.”

Jeremy looked at him with confusion. “What?”

“Jeremy you are _not_ a burden of a son. You are an amazing person that deserves as much love as he gives, maybe even more. If she couldn’t see that, then that’s her loss.”

Jeremy sniffled. “You…you really think so?”

Christine chimed in. “You are one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. And you put up with me, even when I drive myself crazy,” she said giggling.

Jeremy smiled at her bubbliness. “Thanks, Chrissy.”

Chloe took Jeremy’s hands in her own. “Jeremy,” she said, looking into his eyes, “I know better than anyone how much words can hurt. I know because I have hurt people, and I’m not proud of that.” She blinked rapidly, trying to find the right words. “And Rich is right, you don’t owe her anything. You don’t deserve any of this _bullshit_ that she’s putting you through.” Chloe’s voice rose an octave. “You are am amazing person, and her words have evidently hurt you. So it’s your choice whether to acknowledge that fact or you can choose to ignore her and _not_ give her anything.” She gave a small smile and then pecked his cheek.

Jeremy blushed and said quietly, “Thanks, Chloe. That means a lot.”

Jenna leaned against Christine and her eyes showed only compassion. “I don’t know the whole story, but it seems like either she wants something or she is actually just reaching out. What did she say?”

Jeremy looked down at his phone, memorizing the text. “It only says that she would like to talk.”

Michael kissed Jeremy on the neck. “Babe, how do you feel about calling her now? With all of your friends here for you?”

Jeremy’s heart stopped. Talking to his mom? “I, um, I don’t know…”

Brooke squeezed his arm. “Would it help with us here? Or would you rather be alone?”

Jeremy said without hesitation, “I don’t want to be alone, please don’t make me be alone with her.”

Michael’s embrace around Jeremy tightened. “You will never be alone, ever. We’re here for you.”

“You’re safe here,” Jake commented. “Always.”

Jeremy smiled at him and squeezed his phone. “O-okay, I’ll call her.” He leaned further against Michael. “Don’t let go of me,” he whispered.

Michael’s voice against Jeremy’s neck sent shivers down his spine. “I won’t. Never.”

Jeremy took a deep breath and pressed on his mom’s icon, calling her. The phone rang a few times before a familiar voice answered, “Jeremy?”

His heart skipped a beat. “Mom,” he said breathlessly.

“Hey, I’m glad you called. I wanted to talk to you about something?”

He swallowed. “Yeah, about what?”

“Well, I’m getting remarried in about three months.”

“That’s…” he searched for the right words. “That’s great.”

“Yes, it is.” She paused. “I’m moving out of the country, to France, his home country. I’m not coming back to the United States.”

Jeremy felt his heart quicken as he processed this. “So? What does that have to do with me?”

“I wanted to confirm with you that, since I’m moving, that I can revoke my custody rights.”

Jeremy sat on the blanket, trying to process this information. His hand started shaking and he could feel the tears welling up again. Of course she wanted to revoke her custody rights. Why would she want to be his mother? She only _abandoned_ him and his dad, leaving a broken family in her wake. Of course, now things were better because his dad was working again and wearing pants. But she caused this. She caused all of this. His anxiety, his panicking, his self-doubt. All of this was started by _her_.

“That’s fine. I felt like you already had. Goodbye.”

He hung up the phone. For a second he just sat there, and then the sobs came rolling out, shaking his whole body. He felt Michael pull him closer and coo soothing words into his ear. He suddenly felt all of his friends surrounding him, enveloping him in a group hug. He couldn’t get control of his thoughts, they were spiraling out of control. The only thing grounding him were his friends.

Once his sobs died down a bit, he stuttered out, “S-she w-wanted to r-revoke c-custody r-rights.”

Chloe’s voice rang out with anger. “Who does she think she is? She can’t just—"

Brooke stopped her, by placing a hand on her arm. Chloe pressed her lips shut. Jeremy looked up at her, his vision still blurry from the tears.

“You’re right, Chloe. She has no right to say that to me. And I don’t need her! I have everything I need right here!”

Chloe gave a confident smile. “We’re all you need, Jere.”

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head in his shoulder. “And we’ll never leave you. Ever.”

Jeremy felt Michael’s lips moving from his neck to his cheek. Jeremy turned his head and leaned in for a kiss, his heart leaping. Michael caressed Jeremy’s cheek and when he pulled back, he was smiling widely.

“I love you, Jeremy Heere.”

“I love you, Michael Mell.”

The atmosphere in the room changed from tense to more relaxed and Jake said jokingly, “Now can someone please pick a movie?”

Jeremy chuckled. “Thank you all for being here, it really means a lot. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Rich nodded his head at him. “No problem, man. We got your back.”

Jeremy smiled, and then said, “How about a feel good movie, huh? Maybe Adam Sandler?” He paused. “Wait, I got it. The Sandlot!”

Jake pointed at him with a grin. “That’s it!”

Brooke rolled her eyes. “Well it’s not a rom-com but it will have to do.”

Jeremy shrugged. “It’s a story about friendship and coming-of-age. I thought it was appropriate.”

Brooke winked at him. “For you? Anything.”

She moved back over to Chloe and snuggled up into her embrace. Jake popped the movie in and then settled up with Rich, bringing Rich close to his side. Christine leaned against Jenna, placing her head on Jenna’s shoulder. Michael leaned back and Jeremy fell into his embrace.

“Are you feeling better?” Michael whispered.

Jeremy nodded, planting a soft kiss on Michael’s nose. “So much.”

Michael winked at him before settling down to watch the movie. Jeremy looked around at all his friends and couldn’t be more thankful for them. If someone had told him a year ago that this would be his friend group, he would have laughed in their face. But now, he couldn’t imagine his life without them.

He felt that he could finally put his past behind him. This group, _his_ group, was his future. And the wonderful man snuggling with him was his future. And that was all he needed.

 


End file.
